


The Moments Like This

by ishipalltheship



Category: Ace Of Diamond - Fandom, Daiya no Ace, Diamond no Ace, daiya - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Ouch, does this even have an actual plot, know it all Mochi, kuramiyu - Freeform, my Eijun charm says hello!, relationship, sleepies, slight ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipalltheship/pseuds/ishipalltheship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyuki gets injured and Kuramochi comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I got this idea or why, I just started writing it in my trance of extreme boredom and procrastination of school assignments... I apologize for any OOC moments, and for the fact this was just a quickie and probably has a lot of errors.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this read of random fluff and babble...! Thanks for at least getting this far! ^-^

As I sat out on top of the big hill over looking our school, a soft sigh escaped me, and I slowly began to close my eyes as I leant back into the comforting pillow of grass beneath me. Today had been exhausting, and so, I'd come up here to get some time out rather than returning to our dorms.   
  
Apparently Miyuki had a similar idea. Sawamura too.   
  
I could feel Miyuki go up in flames behind me the very second Sawamura started nagging at him to catch for him. In the moments like this, I often wonder how long Miyuki would have lasted if Sawamura was placed in his dorm. I had to hold back a laugh.   
  
"You know what, I want to watch this." I said with a grin, which in turn, earned a slight snicker and roll of the eyes from our top catcher. He agreed, and we headed down to to the bullpen. 

* * *

 

  
If I was being honest, I'd admit it was amusing watching Sawamura get worked up just at the thought of Furuya taking "his mound", and possibly even more amusing watching Miyuki try to keep him focused and attempting to catch his pitches, which he did pretty damn well.   
  
That was, until my kouhai lost his grip on the ball in his flying rage and sent the ball hurling towards the unprepared and unprotected catcher. It hit him on the forehead and he fell back with a grunt, sprawled out on the ground as though he'd been like that the entire time.  
  
In a matter of seconds, both Sawamura and I were by his side, and he just laid there, staring up at the sky and blinking a few times before a groan was heard and he held out a hand. I was the one to help him sit upright, and Sawamura just stood there dumbfounded and in shock. Normally, I'd be laughing at moments like this.   
  
"That's enough for today, I think. Sawamura, get your ass back to the dorm and let me handle this, or I'll punish you for injuring our catcher. Got it?" I ordered, crouching down beside said catcher. Eijun simply nodded, apologized and took off towards the dorms.   
  
Turning my focus back to Miyuki, I attempted to brush his hair away from the bump I knew would be there, but this proved useless as the lights hadn't been turned on yet and I could hardly see a damn thing.  
  
"You okay?" I asked temporarily resting a hand on his thigh as I remained crouched beside him.  
  
"'M fine... Just a bit scrambled..."  
  
With that, I stood up, knowing better than to fully trust this guy with these kinds of things, and helped him up, allowing him to lean against me a little as he regathered himself. Without protest, I lead him back to his dorm.  
  
Flicking the switch and turning on the light, I closed the door behind us and watched as Seidou's soldier sat down on his bed, looking somewhat lost and in pain.   
  
Under the new found lighting, I sat down beside him and gently brushed his hair away from the bright red swelling lump on his forehead, located just under the hairline on the right side if his face. It looked to be painful, but nothing dangerous.  
  
"Hey, nurse, do you think you could get me a couple of Panadol or something? People are dying over here," He said with a somewhat distant smirk.  
  
Well, at least his personality's intact.   
  
With a roll of my eyes and a slight grin, I stood up and walked over to the little minibar, taking out an icepack and a bottle of water before heading to the draws to get a cloth, cream and some tablets. I sat back down beside him, and he took the bottle and painkillers.  
  
As I unscrewed the lid from the tube of cream, I felt a certain someone tense up beside me. "Geez, I'm not going to murder you.." I mumbled, but he didn't seem to hear it.  
  
" _Heyheyhey, wha-what_ are you doing?" He quizzed, eyes wide and hands outstretched just that little bit in caution.  
  
"Don't fight me, idiot, I've dealt with stuff worse than this before. Just relax." I muttered as I put a little cream on my fingertips and gently brushed them over the bump on my best friends forehead. I then placed the cloth wrapped around the icepack to his forehead, being careful not to hurt him. When it comes to himself, he's probably the stupidest person I know. Even worse than Sawamura. Though I suppose I should be used to this by now.  
  
Kazuya winced at my touch, but he didn't move. He simply closed his eyes for a few seconds and then when he opened them again, he glanced up at me. I figured he would have looked like this a lot as a child - always wounded, always so lost. I didn't know too much about his past, but I knew enough to know I'd assumed things correctly. After all, he is only human, despite the things his twisted personality tells us.   
  
 I positioned the icepack so that I was sure it wouldn't fall when I let go, and with my thumbs wavering just over his now hidden forehead, I looked down to meet his eyes, and with that final ounce of encouragement, I leant forward slightly and lightly pressed my lips to his. He didn't fight it - he hardly did - but for some reason, this time really got those butterflies going. My hands began to slowly move down and cup his face, and as they did, I felt his arms hesitantly wrap around my neck, and we both pulled each other just that little bit closer. He smelt sweet somehow, I couldn't even name the scent if my life depended on it, but it was nice, and it was Kazuya. It overpowered the stale scent of sweat and dirt that clung to us, and I wondered if I had a scent like his.   
  
As the seemingly concussed boy clung to me, our lips remaining locked in a slow but always meaningful kiss, I eventually decided enough was enough, and slowly broke apart from his lips. He looked exhausted.   
  
"Thank you..." He whispered. Despite his obvious exhaustion, he had more colour in his cheeks, and I knew he was going to be okay. He could sleep, and I wasn't going to stop him.  
  
"Hya, don't mention it," I replied with a light grin. "Get some sleep."  
  
For a few minutes, we sat in silence, our hands leaving their positions and meeting each other in the space between us. It was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. Well, not _too_ awkward...  
  
"Kura..."    
  
His hand was over mine, and he'd almost whispered, and it was moments like this that I wished I could see more of. It was Kazuya, with all of those walls built up around him temporarily disarmed. It was my favourite thing, whether it be mid-breakdown or simply because it was just the two of us and he could relax.   
  
"You'll stay... Right?" He asked, and I nodded, gently pulling him into my arms. It was moments like this that I too could relax, and so, I held him close as we slowly laid back into the mattress together, my fingers in his hair at the back of his head, and his hands resting on my chest as he tiredly wriggled closer to me.   
  
We slept, and it was the moments like this, that I was glad Miyuki didn't have to share his dorm. 

 


End file.
